Gingerbread Glade
in (unofficial) in (unofficial) order (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a witch with a cauldron for her green-coloured potion. She says it needs more pop. After episode: Tiffi gives the witch a mystery-bag-shaped potion, marked with a musical note. The witch then puts it into the cauldron. After that, musical notes appear, and the witch becomes ecstatic. New things *Three-layered icing ( ) is officially introduced. (Brief Description: A blocker that requires three adjacent matches to destroy.) *Elements in marmalade ( ), unofficially, due to redesigns. **Ingredients, particularly cherries ( ) in - **Colour bomb ( ) in - *Candy Orders: **Chocolate ( , unofficial) due to a redesign. Levels Gingerbread Glade is an easy episode. It has one medium level: . No levels are rated harder than that. Overall, this episode is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Wafer Wharf. Gallery Story= Gingerbread Glade before story.png|Before story Gingerbread Glade after story.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 141 Reality.png|Level 141 - |link=Level 141 Level 142 V3 HTML5.png|Level 142 - |link=Level 142 Level 143 V4 HTML5.png|Level 143 - |link=Level 143 Level 144 V2 HTML5.png|Level 144 - |link=Level 144 Level 145 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 145 - |link=Level 145 Level 146 V4 HTML5.png|Level 146 - |link=Level 146 Level 147 V6 HTML5 before.png|Level 147 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 147 Level 147 V6 HTML5 after.png|Level 147 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 147 Level 148 V2 HTML5.png|Level 148 - |link=Level 148 Level 149 V3 HTML5.png|Level 149 - |link=Level 149 Level 150 V3 HTML5.png|Level 150 - |link=Level 150 Level 151 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 151 - |link=Level 151 Level 152 V3 HTML5.png|Level 152 - |link=Level 152 Level 153 V3 HTML5.png|Level 153 - |link=Level 153 Level 154 V2 HTML5.png|Level 154 - |link=Level 154 Level 155 V2 HTML5.png|Level 155 - |link=Level 155 |-| Champion title= Grand Witch.png|Champion title|link=Grand Witch |-| Icon= Gingerbreadglade.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Gingerbread Glade.png|Gingerbread Glade background Halloween 2.png|Gingerbread Glade background in Halloween image Gingerbread Glade Map Mobile.png|Old mobile map Trivia *This is the second episode to contain all four level types, prior to Sugar Shrubs, but after Wafer Wharf. In addition, all of the level types in the game except mixed levels are lined up in alphabetical order from levels 141 to 144 (C'andy Order, '''I'ngredients, 'J'elly, 'M'oves). *One of the most notable facts about this episode is that it contains level 147, which has been voted several times as the hardest level in the game, as well as the lowest "extremely hard" level at that time. Recently, it went through a big nerf, and is now a lot easier. Nowadays, it is rated "super hard" by King. *Gingerbread Glade is the second episode on Reality which takes place at night, the others being Salty Canyon, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, and Polkapalooza (Episode 28). *The pathway of Gingerbread Glade is brown on web. Oddly, the pathway is light blue on old HTML5 versions, but this appears to be a mistake. The title, the plane icon, and the boat icon are all brown. *This is the first episode that is based on one of the fairy tales, Hansel and Gretel. The second fairy tale based episode is Glazed Grove, which is based on The Frog Prince. *This is the first episode to have its eighth level be an ingredients level (148). *'' '' has an episode named , which shares its first word, gingerbread. *This episode shares its first name with Gingerbread Gym. *This episode continues the trend of episode openers being candy order levels. *A '''glade is an open space in a forest. Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Woodland-themed episodes Category:Night-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)